


The Change Within

by Myriad_Nice



Category: Vampire Kisses Series - Ellen Schreiber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriad_Nice/pseuds/Myriad_Nice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at him Rave, he changed - for you." Raven still couldn't believe it as she saw Trevor walk down the hallway decked out in a black outfit and guyliner. Had he really done that for her? Traven. TrevorxRaven. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneak Peak

**The Change Within**

_Prologue: Sneak Peak_

* * *

"Have you seen Trevor?"

"Did you see Trevor's outfit?"

"Gay!"

"Who is he trying to impress, Raven?"

"Maybe he's rebelling."

"Against Maybelline? I don't think so."

"He looks like a poor rendition of Pete Wentz."

"He looks cuter now."

"Only because he has buckets of money."

These statements have been floating around school all morning and I couldn't help but feel anxious whenever Trevor might turn around the corner. I have not seen him since the weekend and I could not imagine what he has changed that has caused this much gossip. But then again, it's Dullsville and not much happens here anyways. The only problem I had with it was when I didn't see him in third period I was getting kind of pissy.

Now it's after fifth period and I'm scoping the halls for him and his recent make-over. As I was walking down the nearly deserted halls I finally found him by his locker. I stomped towards him, my combat boots making a loud clatter as I marched towards the slightly new and improved look of my life-long nemesis.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked poking him in his masculine back with each syllable. The tight, black material rippling with each time my finger set upon it.

He turned around, revealing his symmetrical face covered with heavy, black make-up around his electrifying green eyes and a dark gray coating his puffy lips. His hair went from being floppy and blonde to spiky with black highlights practically overnight.

"The guy who's going to steal your heart," Trevor said giving me a coy smile, showing two pointy canines.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Hello! Yes, hi. My name is Lilly :) In case any of you are familiar with this work, I have the same one posted on fanfiction. I plan on transferring my some of my stories over here because I am unhappy with how fanfiction is being handled at the moment. I may still use it, but I'm going to primarily spend my time over here. I'm still trying to get the hang of this and I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of this story :))


	2. Blah

**The Change Within**

_Chapter 1: Blah_

* * *

Blah. That is what school is. They trap us in this brick building with look-a-likes and preps who think they are the shit. Fortunately, I am not one of them. I am what you call a 'freak', 'emo screamo', or 'Gothic Princess', but I would like to think of myself as an individual amongst the blonde, carbon copies that make up my school. I have always been different in a totally noticeable way. Instead of wearing a cheerleading uniform or cute little pink dresses I wear dark clothing in multiple, thin layers.

For instance, right now I am wearing a gripping black dress that is strapless with a heart shaped top that accents my boobs as well as my legs because it cuts off a good two inches past the end of my butt. But because we have rules in this school about what is and is not appropriate to wear, I put on a pair of red, fishnet stockings under my dress and a scrap of ripped red fabric that slunk-slid onto my shoulder and ends at the same length as a cardigan. Instead of my usual black lips, today I decided to try this blood red lipstick. If I say so myself, it's a killer combination with my brand spanking new, red high heels.

"Raven," my third period teacher said in her pinched, naisily voice, piercing my thoughts, "what is 'x' in this equation?"

"X equals thirteen," I said, guessing my favorite number.

"Were you paying attention?" she whined.

"No."

Hey, at least I'm honest. Unlike  _some_  people who claim to know this stuff then flunk the pre-test and then the actual test. Besides, I am not  _that_  academically challenged. I get D's.

"Do you get the concept then?" she asked and I shook my head, causing a few loose strands to fall into my face. Mrs. Manson, the annoyingly congested-sounding teacher, sighed and asked the class, "Would anyone want to show Raven how this works?"

Not a single hand went in the air. Figures. Unless I'm a five foot-two Barbie I shouldn't get any math help. You gotta love the world.

"All right then. I guess I'll have to get out the Superman," Mrs. Manson announced in her high pitch voice before trotting over to her desk. The class groaned. Practically everyone hates the Superman. It's this ancient trick or treating bucket that she has put everyones name in on slips of paper so when she needs people to answer a question on the board or someone needs a temporary tutor and no one volunteers she gets out the Superman and picks a name.

"Trevor Mitchell," she read aloud. Just what I needed, a bonehead to help me with math. The class tittered as Trevor gathered his books and headed towards the empty desk next to mine with angst spreading through him. I sighed and pulled my notebook over onto my actual desk as Trevor thudded into the desk on my right.

" 'Sup, Monster Girl?" Trevor asked, looking at my incomplete worksheet with dismay and utter lack of enthusiasm. "So do you wanna work on number three or five?"

"I was actually thinking of getting a restroom pass and skipping," I said honestly.

He chuckled and said truthfully, "I'm right with you, but how hard can math be?"

"Very," I said glancing at the worksheet. One variable I can handle, but multiple variables in one equation -err, not so much.

"All right. So look at number... five. You have three equations: '2x–y+3z= -7', '-5x+y–2z= 16', and '-x+4y+z= 7'. You should use substitution to find 'y' because that would be easiest, especially in the second equation. So you would get 'y= 5x+2z+16' and substitute that into each equation getting...?" He instructed, pushing me to actually solve the equation myself.

I looked down at the equation. I tried to make my head wrap around the procedure to solve it, but it froze. I looked around, worried anyone would catch onto my stupidity, but they were too busy either texting or passing notes to even think about me. I gulped and looked back down at the paper again.

Okay, so by putting 'y= 5x+2z+16' in the first equation you would get '2x+ -1(5x+2z+16)+3z= -7' which would equal to '2x+ -5x–2z+3z+ -16= -7', and would then simplify to uhm... '-3x+ -z= -9'. Wait, no– it'd be '-3x+z= 9'. I told Trevor that and his reply was:

"About time you got that one. Now, what's the next one?"

'-x+4y+z= 7'. Oh jeez, there's a multiplication step in there. Shit. Here goes nothing. '-x+ 4(5x+2z+16)+z= 7' that would make '-x+20x+8z+64+z= 7', and that is equivalent to '19x+9z= -57'.

"So, now what?" I asked after writing down the new equations.

"You take '19x+9z= -57' and '-3x+z= 9' and do the elimination method," he instructed, setting it up for me with a hint of " _duh_ " in his voice.

**19x+9z= -57  
-3x+  z =    9**

I took the second equation and multiplied it by negative nine to eliminate the z's. Then I added the two new found equations, which left me with '46x= -138'. Oh my. I got out my calculator and divided negative one-hundred and thirty-eight by forty-six and ended up getting negative three. I wrote down 'x= -3' and Trevor nodded.

"Now what you do is put 'x' in one of the equations you just worked on. Although it's probably be easier to use '-3x+z= 9,'" Trevor explained leaving little marks of graphite on my paper.

I sighed and plugged in the numbers to get '9+x= 9'. I subtracted nine by both sides to get 'z=0'. Huh.

After writing that down Trevor informed me on what to do next by saying, "Now put those into any equation, and once you get the answer, put it in the format of (x,y,z)." I nodded and looked at 'y= 5x+2z+16' and thought it may be the simplest.

So, if you put them in you would get 'y= 5(-3)+2(0)+16' leaving you with 'y= 16-15' or 'y=1'.

I smiled defiantly down at the paper. Not this time, son!

I wrote in big, black letters  **(-3, 1, 0)**  next to the numbered space and let out a triumphant yell. Trevor covered his face, embarrassed at the sudden attention I caused, and I only squealed louder out of spite. Tormenting Trevor Mitchell is always the highlight of my day, especially if it is to get back at him for something. So just to put it over the top I squealed, "Trevor, oh my sweet Trevor! How can I ever repay you for helping me in my troubled times?"

"By shutting the hell up," he growled quietly, turning even more red.

"You want a kiss?" I shouted, surprise forced in my voice, causing the whole class's attention on us.

"No, no! Don't–" But it was too late. I smeared my red lips against his tan cheek, leaving a big lip-sized stain. Most of the class gawked and the others stifled giggles at Trevor's perplexed expression and started texting away about our 'kiss'.

I giggled and batted my mascara-coated eyelashes at him, mocking his expression. His light eyelids were fluttering open and shut, along with his mouth that looked rather fish-like at the moment. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't quite figure out exactly what it was.

I pinched his other cheek and said cheerily, "Caught you off guard, didn't I?" He smacked my delicate hand away and said quietly in a heated voice, "Raven Madison, you are going to wish you never did that."

"Why? What are you going to do?- Tell on me to your big, bad daddy? Sorry, but he doesn't own my parent's land," I asked tauntingly. By now nobody was focusing on us anymore, and I did not really like putting on too much of a show unless necessary.

"No. I am going to make you fall in love with me," Trevor said seriously. I mean, he was dead serious with his aqua-green eyes burning and set jaw bulging against his angelic features.

I burst out laughing. "You? Me?" He nodded, his face scrunching up even more now that I thought he was a joke. "That's rich."

"You may be laughing now, but once I've got you under my spell you are going to be so out of it that once I dump your sorry ass it will scar you emotionally for the rest of your life," Trevor threatened in a menacing tone.

"Whatever dude. I think you took too many soccer balls to the head," I said striking my knuckles against his skull lightly. The rage in his eyes became suddenly much deeper. He was about to say something when the bell rang. I waggled my painted fingers at him and exited the room.

"Trevor and me – a couple? What a ridiculous thought," I scoffed and pushed the thought away before entering my dreaded literature class.

**-x-**

"He actually said that?" Becky, my best friend since the third grade, asked incredulously. She knew of the rivalry between me and Trevor, but was often more absorbed with her crush of the century.

"Yeah. The look on his face was hilarious! It was as if he actually believed every phony word that came out of his diseased mouth. I would love to know what he thinks he has to do to get me to fall in love with him. This should be fun to watch unfold," I said putting a book and a few notebooks in my backpack before shoving the rest of my stuff in my locker and slamming it shut.

I swung my Hello Batty collectors backpack on my shoulders and Becky and I walked out to her old Ford pick-up truck. It was out in the middle of the parking lot and had a faded jade green color on the outside and a tan, worn interior, plus a broken left tail light that she has gotten fined for more than two-hundred dollars total.

We climbed into it and Becky started the heap of scrap metal we called Sandy. We named the truck that because the color of the interior is sort of similar to that of sand. Plus, last year when Becky and I went to Dullsville's man-made lake all the time we tracked in so much sand that by the end of the year we probably had half of the beach under the mats.

"I think you should be worried Rave. He obviously meant it, and Trevor with a plan is a frightening thing," Becky voiced her concerns as she drove out of the school lot. So long, burden of education. "So at least take some time to mentally prepare yourself or something in case he does whoo you."

I laughed loudly, "Yo-You think Trevor will actually make me swoon?" I mean, what an absurd notion that Trevor would make my heart go thump-thump, and that if he said a single word to me I would be floating to class from sheer, blissful happiness. Yeah – not likely.

"It's possible Raven. What if he gets you a black rose or- or a ring or something like that? Oh Raven, why don't you open your eyes a little?" Becky asked, turning onto the street next to mine.

"Because this whole mess is a misunderstanding. Besides, how bad can Trevor be?- He thinks he appeals to me now, and I can only imagine what he has planned out," I chuckled at the thought as we reached my house.

It was an average sized house; four bedrooms and three baths in two-stories with a two-car garage that attaches off from the kitchen for some reason or another.

"I guess we'll have all weekend to wait, huh?" she asked uneasily.

I unlocked the Ford's door and swung it open. "Do you wanna go to the mall on Sunday? Maybe Matt Wells will be there," I said, wagging my eyebrows at the last part before hopping onto the rough turf of my driveway.

"Y-Yeah," Becky said blushing heavily. She's always like this when it comes to Matt. Whenever anyone mentioned Matt, Becky's face turned red – and I mean  _bright_  red. Whenever some one talks about him or what he does her face turns scarlet, and if he comes within the field of vision she gets an even darker red because now she thinks he knows that she's thinking about him all the time. It's an intense cycle of blushing faces and hiding behind notebooks, and I have to go with her through it.

"All right, pick me up at two," I said, shutting the door and walking through my unlocked front door. Becky drove off, her face still ablaze. I chuckled and put my backpack on the messy living room couch. It looked as though a tornado came in here; there were books lying all over the place in stacks, on their sides, wide open to a random page – it was madness.

"Raven, don't touch those!" Billy Boy exclaimed, running into the room.

Figures, he would be the one going through all these books.

I stuck out my index finger and turned the page of one of the open books.

"Mom!" Billy Boy hollered, running to the bottom of the stairs. "Raven's messing with the books!"

"Raven!" my mom yelled down to me in the warning tone she often has to use with me. I slunk up the stairs and slipped into my room unnoticed. I pulled out my Hello Batty calendar, that came with my backpack, and crossed off another day. Just another one-hundred and twenty-eight days of school.

I sighed and looked at the black calendar. At least there was one good thing; in eight days it will be Halloween. I am not quite sure what I will be this year. Last year I was a cheerleader and the year before I was a tennis player. I could possibly go as some kind of sports player or a clown. Maybe I will be a gymnast or Becky and I could be Siamese twins or a horse or something. I doubt Becky would do it for me, especially if Matt is going tricker-treating with his little sister again.

He goes with her every year and they always match, much to my amusement. For instance, last year when Kara (that's his sister's name) decided to dress up as Cinderella with her poofy dress and dolled up face Matt went around looking like an enlarged glass shoe. It was quite a site to see.

I laughed out loud remembering Becky's reaction. She dressed as a football player to match my uniform and when we were about five blocks from my house she saw him and almost choked on her mini snickers. The toe of the shoe was sticking out on his stomach which left his lower region bulging in dark blue tights. The heel started out of his backside and – much to Becky's dismay – covered up his tight, athletically sculpted butt. Once she coughed up the chocolate covered calories, unflatteringly I might add, her brown eyes bulged and her mouth was wide open, showing the back of her throat. Her focus zoned in on his package as he and his sister got a small handful of candy, and then she reluctantly tore away her vision as they started walking towards us. A thin layer of sweat escaped onto her forehead, which was now visible since she took off her Chargers helmet.

"Hi M-Matt," Becky said to him in a calm voice before cracking at the end. He gave her a nod that only the soccer snobs could pull off before smiling and saying in a too deep voice, "Hey."

I have no clue what that said about the position she had in his heart, but I am pretty sure she went over it a bit because for the next two hours she was saying how he obviously was pining for her and such until we stumbled upon him again, and she did not do much else besides giggle and hurry to the next house.

I was just hoping that this does not happen before we get to the mansion on Benson Hill this year.

The mansion is one of the few things in this town that lets me know I am not going completely insane. It is huge and pitch-black with dark curtains covering broken windows that a few were sealed off by crooked, tattered, deep purple shutters that almost blended in with the aging wooden exterior. It was a dark brown – almost black if you stood by the iron gates that surrounded the premise. The roof had a few dark shingles missing and decorative gargoyles on the side just above the grand entry way. The entry way was ten feet high and was the same dark brown as the rest of the house. It was surrounded by a shriveling lawn that had patches of lush grass from a recent rain.

It is perfect in so many ways. The only thing that would make this house complete would be if a family moved in and they would be as dysfunctional as the house appeared to be. Maybe a vampire or two living in the upper level whom would gaze down at me with longing would definitely put the cherry on top of the double fudge brownie.

Yumm... brownie.

I shoved the calendar back under my full-sized bed with the rest of my miscellaneous junk before hopping onto it. I put my dark stockings on my pillow as I gazed up at my plain white ceiling. Thousands of thoughts filled up the empty space in my mind, most of them about the infamous Trevor Mitchell.

"What's the worst he could do?" I bemused myself quietly, still lying on my back on top of my pitch-black comforter. As suddenly as the question appeared the answer popped at me.

" _Make you fall..._ _ **hard**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ha, sorry about all the math up there. I promise, it gets more Traven-oriented the later on it goes :) So no worries on that front. Since this story is all ready complete and such I'll probably post a chapter every few days or so. Don't forget to comment and/or give kudos :) Anything is appreciated.)


	3. Perfect

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Two: Perfect_

* * *

Perfect. That is exactly what this opportunity is. Going to the mall with Becky will be the golden opportunity to be shoppertunistic for Halloween. There are enough clothing stores to supply me with the most ravishing outfits. Our mall has the ever popular Hollister, Aeropostale, and Abercrombie & Fitch. But sadly, not Journey or Hot Topic. It's pretty screwed up here in Dullsville.

Another thing that is screwed up is Trevor's thought process. He thinks just because his father owns half of the town and he has a butt-load of money, that we should crown him king of the world. Of course, most girls already have because of his green eyes. I mean, big deal. They may be as green as emeralds and shine extra bright when any girl who is smaller than a size three walks by, but that does not mean that because they just happen to be hypnotic that we should give up our integrity and common sense. And yet so many girls already have.

I, for one, will not go swooning after some boy because he has big bucks or big  _cajones_  (if you know what I mean). In fact, I do not need financial security at this age - I always have my parents. And if they fail to support me for my entire life I can always rely on Ruby White to give me a job at the local travel agency. I spent enough days after school to build my trust up.

Oops. There's Becky's horn sounding. Instead of the average Honk or Toot she had her mechanic install this chip or something that had different theme songs like  _Mission Impossible_ ,  _Shaft_ , _Veggie Tales_ ,  _Psych_ ,  _and Full House_. Not to forget the ever popular,  _Star Wars_ and  _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Right now the Friendly Indians streamed through the speakers. I grabbed my black handbag and black lipstick before hurrying out the door into Becky's Ford. I fastened the seat belt and we went down the road at top speed in the direction of the mall.

"Think you're going fast enough?" I asked with a laugh. I was one of those people who loved speed; it's one of the reasons why my mother would never let me drive her work car, let alone the SUV. Heaven forbid if I hit a light post that it would chip the flashy silver paint.

Fixated on the road, Becky said, "Matt Wells." Enough said. When Becky is in her Matt Mode, let her be. I'm telling you with a boy on her mind a lot escapes it. Last year when she did not get a candy gram from Matt, but from Scott Tucker (a real geeky dude in her calculus class) she burst into tears and demanded to know why Matt didn't send her one. As if I would know; the guy wears khakis for crying out loud! Then she was cooped up in her bedroom all weekend, and the following Monday. It was a disaster and I did not intend to go through it again. Ever.

"Becky, he might not be there for a while. I mean he may-" but before I got a chance to finish she stomped on the breaks and yelled, "What?"

"All I said was-"

"It's what you didn't say," Becky said a bit stuck up, "that really hurt."

Uhm, hello Miss PMS.

"But I didn't-"

"Raven, not right now," Becky said as she sped off again, towards her beloved Mat- err, mall.

"Whatever," I shrugged. I'm just glad no one was behind us, or there could have been some serious wreckage.

We sat in silence until we finally reached the mall and even then she did not utter a single word in my direction. We walked around for a half an hour in complete quietness until she saw the "most perfectest outfit in the history of perfect outfits EVER" which consisted of a too small pink tee with black short-shorts and a thong type design that rose in between the other two articles for whatever reason. I didn't why she wanted to buy it; it'd make her look like a total slut and not to mention going against the school dress code.

"How much does the matching pole cost?" I asked with a smirk. Becky laughed and said it was a possible outfit for Halloween.

"Come on, everyone else does that. If you want Matt to like you you have to go for something more classy. You know, something you would wear around his sister," I pointed out. She nodded, a bit disappointed. A moment later we left that store empty handed (thank God) and entered American Eagle instead. We shopped around for about twenty minutes and Becky ended up buying a sweatshirt and cologne so she could pretend that Matt gave it to her. Yepp, that was forty dollars out of her pocket that she was never going to get back. Then we went into a costume shop that was featured every October. The Ghoul's Closet was very dark and rather sexy shop. Even if you buy a banana or bottle of ketchup they can rehem and adjust it so it accents your body better and flatters you to no end for ten extra bucks. It's an incredibly good deal.

Becky and I looked in the teen section, not finding anything quite interesting nor appropriate for us. The most heinous thing they had was a princess Jasmine costume and even then it would not work real well with either of us since we were whiter than sour cream. So instead we moved over to the adult section. For some reason, these seemed to suit us better when we tried them on. I tried on a convict, teacher, and bunny, each looking sexier than the last. But then I stumble upon the perfect outfit - a bumblebee! It was a black and yellow striped dress that had thick, lacy straps and stretched down to my mid-thigh. It was sexy and I felt voluptuous just seeing how my curves looked almost twice their actual size and my legs, despite being incredibly pale, looked long and luscious. I just had to buy it. I looked at the price - fifty bucks... Shit. My mom only gave me forty.

I could not ask Becky because the flower suit she picked out to match cost as much as mine. Plus I owe her enough money as it is. We walked up to the counter and I was somewhat nervous. People were generally not my strong point and this girl looked like someone who would go to my school. This was certainly not going to be good.

"Separate or together?" She asked looking up from her  _Cosmo Girl_.

"Separate," we said in unison. The girl looked at us oddly and asked for a costume. Becky went first and pulled all the money out of her pink wallet.

"I'd like it reshaped," she added, giving the girl an extra ten dollar bill. Great, I could have used that.

"Roberta will see you in the back in a moment. You can wait by the changing station," the blonde behind the counter explained. Becky nodded her head enthusiastically and practically skipped over there.

I handed the girl my outfit and she proclaimed, "That'd be fifty-three dollars and fifty cents."

I looked at her wearily and said a bit ashamed, "I only have forty dollars."

The girl looked uninterested and held her hand out. I put the forty bucks in her small palm and she said in a tight voice, "Don't tell anyone about this, but I'm letting you off. Only because you are one of the few people who could carry the look. Black hair goes great with this kind of costume. You'll kill ever guy in sight."

I had to smile; for once I was not being totally rejected. "Thanks," I said truly grateful. The girl nodded, but gave me a secret smile. I smiled back then went over to where Becky was standing.

"Did they take you yet?" I asked her.

"No, some girl must be wearing a float because she's been in here before we probably even entered the store," Becky said a little irritated.

"Hey, why don't I get us something to eat from the food court? I'll get you some free samples," I suggested.

"Do you have any money?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"Me neither," she responded. "Hand outs sound good at this point."

"Cool. I will see you in ten minutes or so," I said before leaving her side and walking out of the store. There were eight different places to eat. I went over to Antonio's and asked for a plate. They generously gave me a Styrofoam plate and I made my rounds. I got ten pieces of orange chicken from Hong Kong Chewy, three half pieces of graham crackers from a family owned business, half a brownie from Blondie's Cookies, five condoms from local protestor, and seven mini crab cakes from Anita's Marine Shack.

I was heading back to the costume shop when I saw a glimpse of none other than Trevor himself. I gawked at his shopping bags. They were of dark shades of blue and some were even black. I could only imagine where he could have gotten them around here. I doubt it was Justice or Claire's. But I followed to investigate; leaving Becky alone in the shop certainly could not hurt for a few more minutes. Right?

Trevor turned into a shop and I followed five feet behind him. Except when I got there, instead of just being an opening that you could easily walk through there was an enormous wooden door. I tried to open it or push it, but it would not budge a teensy bit. It was even surrounded by black curtains on the edge and I was not quite sure why it was even in our mall. Even though its presence did not make much sense I tried to open it for another minute or so, but nothing moved - not even an inch. So I gave up and turned around to go back to the costume store.

"Couldn't wait till Monday, Monster Girl?"

I knew that voice.

"For what?" I asked, turning towards him.

"For the infatuation to begin," Trevor said, coming from behind one of the curtains. Nothing had changed about him physically. He still had that Zack Morrison hair and to die for green- sometimes blue-ish eyes. He was still fit, although I doubt someone could gain thirty pounds in a single day.

"As if," I scoffed, turning back towards the costume shop.

"You'll be eating those words in a few days," Trevor said.

I laughed and gave him the finger before leaving him at the mysterious wooden door. I took the plate of food with me and soon enough I entered the shop again. Becky stood outside of the room still and was fuming.

"Where have you been? That must have taken thirty minutes!" Becky exclaimed. This waiting must be really getting to her.

"Just ran into some idiot from school. Here, do you want something?" I asked, offering her the starch white plate.

"Yes please," she said snatching the plate from me and gobbling most of it.

"Hey, slow down or you might try to eat the condoms," I teased.

Becky looked up at me and asked, "Those are condoms? Huh. I thought they were candies."

"How many packaged candies do you know that are from the brand,  _Purple Passion_?" I pointed out with a laugh. Becky shrugged and ate everything besides the condoms.

Then we waited... and waited... and waited for about an hour and a half before someone even acknowledged us, and that was the counter girl to tell us her shift was over. Then when no one else came I was about to storm off, I hated this whole waiting thing. I did not last ten minutes in line at Disney World before I demanded to see action and that was when I was eleven. Now think of how much more impatient I have become now that I'm... holy shit I'm seventeen! This is what I get for being a junior in high school - realization of my true age and true lack of maturity. Perfect for a middle life crisis. Wait, then that would mean that I would die when I was thirty-four. Wow, has anyone noticed that when you multiply anything by two it's suddenly even? That is just weird. But hold on a second, I think I just did mathematical reasoning outside of school. What has the world come to?

But before I had time to find out Becky was suddenly pulled into the room behind us. She shrieked and I just walked in behind her dramatic entrance.

"May we help you?" I asked, turning on the light switch to show a petrified Becky in the hand of an aging woman with black hair that was turning white at the roots and a few silver strands in between. She had wrinkles around her eyes and even more on her forehead. Her floral dress exposed a big girth and her mouth would soon prove she had an even bigger ego.

"I believe  _you_  need  _my_  help. Ooh," she said taking a look over Becky. "Yeah,  _lots_  of help."

Becky threw me a pleading look before being tossed on a bulky platform by the husky woman so she could get Becky's measurements done.

"Stop fidgeting," the woman barked as Becky attempted, and failed, to remain still for the fitting. I rolled my eyes and made myself comfortable because I'm positive we'll be here for a while with Becky's complaints and the lady's stubbornness.

**-x-**

So two and a half hours later Becky and, as I later found out, Roberta were extremely pissed off and exasperated to say the least. To say their personalities clashed would an understatement. They argued over anything and everything from her bust measurements to their education degrees (I'll give you a hint - they're about the same). By the end of the process I had a killer headache and was tired beyond belief. When we left I didn't even do much but glare at random people as I passed them by. Normally I would at least make vicious animal noises or say random quotes from an extinct movie or  _Moby Dick_ ; it catches people off guard and they FREAK. Once I made an eleven-year-old boy cry because he thought I was actually talking about his dick, but still... it was way worth it.

We're getting into Sandy right now and Becky is still fuming. She thinks Roberta is an evil immigrant or something with her mannerism and loud presence. I was about to tell her other nationalized people are still rude and obnoxious - a prime example is Trevor Mitchell. I have known him since I was in his kindergarten class and he is as immature and stuck up as he was then; something just never change.

Becky pulled up to Benson Hill and I gladly hopped out before bidding her my thanks and farewell. The mansion still has not sold since its last occupant over five-hundred years ago, and even then I have not checked to see if they have any descendants who might want to purchase, or at least reclaim, the property. It's aging slowly with the decaying wooden exterior and creaking floorboards, not to mention the foul smell that drifts over to my house when the wind is blowing hard enough.

I just stared at it for a little while, taking in its dark shutters and boarded-up windows. It's kind of an eerie sight that always gave me the chills if I'm feeling just right. Someday, when I am forty or something and have plenty of money, I am totally going to buy this house and just live here. I would invite Becky and Billy Boy over and just lounge around on the lopsided porch. Maybe they would be married by then; Billy Boy has the biggest crush on Becky, it's kind of cute in a rather disturbing way. I would probably be the M.O.H. (Maid of Honor) and Henry would be the Best man. Ugh, that would mean I would have to pose for pictures with Henry. I don't think I would survive. He smells like he already wears cheap cologne, not to mention he is always dipping his fingers in this good that makes his lips 'moisturized' when it, in reality, makes them glossier than Becky's.

I really do not feel like climbing over the fence today, with my fatigue and having to deal with the whole Becky-Roberta situation, so I just walked towards my house. It took a half hour' but I got home just in time before my mom began to freak out. I shouted her a greeting and a whole crisis was diverted.

"Raven!" my mother yelled down to me in response. "Someone called for you!"

"All right' I'll phone them back," I yelled while going into my room. It was probably Becky; she is the only one who ever calls around her anyways, besides Henry that is. I figure I would try to catch her on Instant Messenger before she found Matt. So I started up my computer and after five minutes of starting up I was able to log onto my account and open Internet Explorer. After doing so, I opened up my IM account. I signed in as Buffy'sWorstNightmar~202~. I searched for Becky's username in my friend bin; it said that plunky_princess_387~ was not on. That's weird, I could have sworn she would be the one to call. Then there was a ping, signifying I got an IM. I clicked on the box and this showed up:

**~wOmAnIzEr~: You ready for the change?**

* * *

I rolled my eyes at Trevor's ridiculous IM. How he even got my username escapes my mind, but if there's a will there most certainly is a way.

* * *

**Buffy'sWorstNightmar~202~: What change? You finally gonna leave me alone?**

* * *

His reply was almost instantaneous.

* * *

**~wOmAnIzEr~: It's going to be the change inside you Mnstr Grl. Soon you'll be all warm and gooey when I even look at you. Like cookie dough in an oven - you'll melt in my presence ;).**

**~wOmAnIzEr~: Oh, and I believe you are the one bugging me.**

* * *

Unbelievable.

* * *

**Buffy'sWorstNightmar~202~: Need I remind you who started this conversation? (All signs point to you lard face.) And that is the most retarded analogy that I have ever heard in my life. Ovens don't melt, they bake. You might as well have said microwave - it'd be less stupid sounding.**

* * *

**~wOmAnIzEr~: Excuse me! I was on the spot and I thought it was good enough thankyouverymuch.**

**~wOmAnIzEr~: Oh, and expect a change sometime next week. You'll be sure to love it. Most girls do ;).**

* * *

**Buffy'sWorstNightmar~202~: (sarcastic) Oh goody! I can't wait!**

**Buffy'sWorstNightmar~202~: (not sarcastic) Drop dead.**

* * *

**~wOmAnIzEr~: Terminated XP**

* * *

**{~wOmAnIzEr~ has signed out of chat}**

* * *

I rolled my eyes and signed off as well. It was going to be a  _long_  week.


	4. Long

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Three: Long_

* * *

Long. That's how the week seemed to be as each day passed by the next. Trevor was fully there during Monday and Tuesday when he gave me flirty smiles and smoldering glances almost nonstop. On Tuesday he even sat with me and Becky at lunch. Becky just had a  _wonderful_  time since Matt joined as well, and told him on numerous occasions.

Too bad for me that Becky and/or Matt never noticed Trevor practically raping my hand under the table as he moved it from place to disgusting place, poorly attempting to show off his size. I wouldn't be surprised if he took steroids to be honest, everyone knows how they can turn your junk into funk.

Fortunately, he disappeared without a trace from school on Wednesday and Thursday, leaving me with peace and quiet and only Becky at the lunch table. I was thoroughly relaxed during math class and the other subjects I had the unfortunance of sharing with him. I smiled to myself, remembering what fun I had making fun of Mrs. Mason's voice with the guy who sat next to me. We repeated stupid, mathematical phrases over and over in her messed up, pitchy voice. I had a blast for once during school and I was glad that I was sitting next to him instead of some preppy skank that would turn her nose up the moment her eyes would land on my outfit.

I was thankful that now it was Friday, but not so much that it was the morning. I was picking out what outfit to wear. I decided on an extended tee shirt/short dress with thick, horizontal stripes made up of black and white. I chose to put on dark tights underneath and then threw on my combat boots. Momentarily black Eskimo boots crossed my mind, but I didn't want to stand out  _too_ much today. Besides, I think Clarissa Hodge would die if she saw me wearing anything that resembled something from her closet. Which is also the way I decided to put on a bit lighter eye make-up, but kept the same dark lips. I then wrapped a pentagram necklace around my (still non-bitten D:) neck. I decorated my earlobes with clear studs and left my black hair edged around my face.

I walked down the creaky stairs slowly and was immediately greeted to Elliott James being blared on the local news channel and the wafting smell of my favorite breakfast – cereal with milk. Yumm...

"Morning Mom. Morning Dad," I grumbled. I was never much of a morning person, to be honest, and after Trevor Instant Messaged me last night I did not sleep all too well.

"Good morning sweetheart," my mother chimed as I sat down at the breakfast table to eat my, now soggy, Captain Crunch. I took a bite and let the berries sit in my mouth for a little while, taking in whatever sugar I could, before chomping on them and swallowing.

"Morning," I grumbled again before taking another spoonful of cereal and putting it into my mouth. A small silence followed after and all you could hear was my chewing; or at least that's all I could hear. That was until Billy Boy came running down the stairs screaming a string of unintelligible words. The sudden lack of silence was giving me a major headache along with the anxiety of Trevor's ridiculous threat.

"Shut up!" I roared at him. Billy Boy just glanced at me before rambling again at a lower vocal register.

"So Henry and I are going to Gem Way Greens and Feather Trails Road because due to our extensive research of the last three years they appear to have given out the most candy and with tomorrow being Halloween-" my ears perked up a this. I had stupidly almost forgotten that tomorrow, Saturday night, would be all hallows eve. My mood suddenly increased as Billy Boy went on without taking a breath. "-and all we figure is if you let us out at 6:30 and then we'll have twice as much candy as everyone by 8:15. That's what Henry says anyways."

Mom rolled her eyes and dad just smiled down at my geeky brother. It's moments like this that make me feel left out. They could just a happy, average family without me here and sometimes I think they think so too. Like a moment later when dad asked me, "So, what are you being this year?" He sounded like he was intrigued only because he felt he had to and he may be interested to hear what spectacle I will be this year.

"A bumblebee," I said and slurped a mushy crunch berry into my mouth.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. "Can you see your naval when you're wearing it?"

"Paul!" my mom scolded him and I just rolled my eyes. I love my parents and all, but heaven forbid if any of the neighbors' kids saw my belly button piercing. Last year my dad had a fit about the subject and it took twenty minutes of Mom and Becky talking him down before I could go out.

"No dad," I responded in a monotone voice before getting up and dumping my leftover breakfast in the sink before grabbing my Hello Batty collector's backpack.

"Good luck, sweetie," my mother called as I pushed by Billy Boy and exited the front door. I leapt into Sandy and gave Becky (and Sandy) my general morning groans that were classified as my daily greeting. I didn't think too much on what my mother said that day and I had pushed it away as soon as I heard my favorite Alice Cooper song on the car's radio. But with what was to come, now I realize that I needed it...  _badly_.

**-x-**

"Have you seen Trevor?"

"Did you see Trevor's outfit?"

"Gay!"

"Who is he trying to impress, Raven?"

"Maybe he's rebelling."

"Against Maybelline? I don't think so."

"He looks like a poor rendition of Pete Wentz.

"He looks cuter now."

"Only because he has buckets of money."

These statements have been floating around school all morning and I couldn't help but feel anxious whenever Trevor might turn around the corner. I have not seen him since the weekend and I could not imagine what he has changed that has caused this much gossip. But then again, it's Dullsville and not much happens here anyways. The only problem I had with it was when I didn't see him in third period and I was getting kind of pissy.

Now it's after fifth period and I was scoping the halls for him and his recent make-over. As I was walking down the nearly deserted hall I finally found him by his locker. I stomped towards him, my combat boots making a loud clatter as I marched towards the slightly new and improved look of my life-long nemesis.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked, poking him in his masculine back with each syllable. The tight, black material rippling with each time my finger set upon it.

He turned around, revealing his symmetrical face covered with heavy, black make-up around his electrifying green eyes and a dark gray color coating his puffy lips. His hair went from being floppy and blonde to spiky with black highlights practically overnight.

"The guy who's going to steal your heart," Trevor said giving me a coy smile, showing two pointy canines.

Oh shit.

"W-What are those?" I asked, backing up a bit, as I referred to his over-sized front teeth.

"Oh these?" he asked smiling even wider and stepping closer, obviously liking the advantage he has so far. "You like them? I made sure I could get these to... sink in that what I feel for you is real." Then before I could protest or even respond he moved his head to my neck and scraped the enlarged teeth along my pulsing vein. My eyes rolled back a little in my head at the pressure and coolness that the teeth caused along my neck. I was enjoying the effect it had on me too much for my own good.

A second later the pressure disappeared all together and I opened my eyes to see an incredibly smug looking Trevor standing before me. My eyes widened as I saw a small group of oglers nearby and nearly freaked out when I noticed one of them was the nasal monster herself, Mrs. Mason. No way in hell was I getting out of this one.

So, to prove a point before going to my next class, I stepped on his toes and leaned into him so my dark mouth was right next to his freshly pierced ear.

"Trevor Mitchell, you listen to me and you listen to me now. There is no way in hell that I am ever going to let you, out of anyone, steal my heart and even if there was some deluded alternative universe where such a thing would happen I would never trust you to hold such a valuable item," I whispered hard into his ear. "And don't think you have the upper hand in this situation because of your arousing, pointy teeth and new poser image because I have my own ways of sexual harassment."

With that I stepped down and turned to walk away.

"Arousing, huh?" he asked soon after my back was turned to him. I stiffened at the word. What would possess me to say such a powerful word out loud, especially to describe any aspect of Trevor?

"Yeah, it's in my vocabulary. If you're too much of a Neanderthal to know what it means, look it up," I said with as much attitude as I could muster without facing him.

Within a second, two arms wrapped around my waist and a heated body pressed against my backside. I knew it was Trevor, but my suspicions were confirmed when his lips pressed against my left ear and he said huskily, "Oh, I know what arousing means. It's one of my most valued words."

"Probably because you haven't ever been able to apply it to any living being," I retorted and dug the heel of my combat boot into his high top, converse toe.

He gritted his teeth next to my ear and I could hear his teeth nash together. Being this close to Trevor was more than I could bear. I had to get away from him as soon as I could, so when the school bell rang and all onlookers scattered to their classes, I knew I was a goner.

"Trevor., let go of me," I commanded and dug my heel into him harder. He let out a groan of pain and I knew I had to get out of there as soon as possible, no matter what. "Trevor. Fucking let go of me this instant."

He actually let go of me, but only with one hand. Then he put the other one tightly onto my own hand. I noticed that his fingers looked slightly pale compared to the black nail polish that now sat on his fingernails, such as mine.

"Trevor..." I said in a warning tone while looking at him. His face had this bad boy, menacing look to it while his body language and electrifying eyes gave his actual emotion – he was thoroughly enjoying my displeasure. "I will scream rape at the top of my lungs."

He gripped my hand tighter, as if to challenge me. Trevor should know by now that I don't take these things lightly. That stupid son of a bitch is going to be sorry once I'm done with him. Never will he under estimate me again.

**-x-**

"So... can you please tell me how this happened again - from the top," the school guidance counselor asked me for the third time in the last twenty minutes. I nodded and sniffled again for the fourth time in two minutes.

"I-I was just minding my own business and walking to sixth period when Trevor stopped me and pulled me to his locker. He started talk- talking about how we should skip rest of our classes and go back to his place. I-I told him no like so many times before," here is where I let out a a dramatically huge sob, "but I guess he wouldn't take it for an answer again."

"Oh sweetie, here's a tissue," Mr. Fitz said apologetically as he handed me a pink tissue from the box on his desk.

"T-Thank you so much," I sobbed into the Kleenex, "you don't know how stressful this is for me."

"But I do," Mr. Fitz commented before urging me to go on after I was ready.

I let out a shaky breath before continuing, "I-I told him to let go and to leave me alone. And that even though I may have skipped before I had a test today in my next period, but he resisted my wants to stay here. So when I tried to get away he- he took matters into his own hands. (Insert strangled sob.) He tried to shake my shirt off, b-but when it didn't work to his advantage he went for the crotch of my leggings. I-I never felt so violated a-and threatened in my life. I thought school was safe; a place where I can learn and grow as an individual. But now-" I broke off with a completely blown up sob.

Mr. Fitz gasped. "Oh Raven, of course it is. If you were anywhere else Trevor could have done much worse. It was heaven sent that you were here at the time. Only Lord knows what could have possibly happened if Mr. Woodcock didn't have his classroom door wide open."

I began to fake sob even harder at the thought. Poor Mr. Fitz was buying everything I was throwing at him. I can only hope Mrs. Knight would handle Trevor accordingly. I also hoped she could hear my sobs through the walls between the guidance rooms we were separated by; it would make it harder for Trevor to sound credible and would hopefully discourage Mrs. Knight from believing whatever story he was spewing.

"I-I think that's all I have to say Mr. Fitz. I'm sorry (sniffles) but this has been so traumatic and (voice cracks) I'm just glad I have someone here for me (begin to sob again)," I said before grabbing another tissue and sobbing into it.

"Oh honey, I'll call your parents and have them pick you up," Mr. Fitz said, reaching for the cheap, off-white phone.

"Oh please don't tell them," I sobbed. "I'll finish school today, just p-please let me tell them. I'm their only daughter a-and I think they should hear it from me first."

"Raven, I have to tell them anyways, but I'll give you a day for your sake. I'll even pray for you tonight," Mr. Fitz promised before giving me a written pass to my seventh period class.

I thanked him before taking it and entering the hall. It looked like Trevor was still talking to Mrs. Knight with the halls being this deserted. I walked into the nearest bathroom and reapplied my make-up after washing away the old as to make sure no one suspected a thing.

I took a deep breath and tried to smile as best as I could, but something – or rather someone – has caused it to deflate. Was it about Trevor? It- It couldn't be. Especially since he did have power over me and I think that's the definition of rape, anyways. What I did to Trevor could seriously get him into trouble and go on his permanent record. Plus, he could get expelled. But wait- wouldn't that be exciting for me? That means no more Trevor – ever (heh heh, that rhymed). Who wouldn't want that? It would be as joyous as Christmas day when he was out of my hair for good. But... why did my stomach drop when the thought came to mind?

" _Because you care about him_ ," that annoying voice in my head sang out to me.

I shook my head. The day I started caring for Trevor Mitchell would be the day he wears skinny jeans. But wait... I take that back. I will never, ever have positive feelings for Trevor, even if it kills me. This will be my new mantra for the rest of my life.

Unfortunately, as I will soon find out, somethings are easier said then done, especially when I walked out of the bathroom to come face to face with Trevor Mitchell for the second time in one day. I gulped hard as he came strutting towards me with the fluid movements and the most pissed off look spread across his face and body; stiffening every one of his muscles. This was not good at all and neither was the conversation that was soon about to take place. Mom, if you're reading this – I love you (...and dad too).


	5. Fun

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Four: Fun_

* * *

Fun. That was not the first word to come to mind when faced with Trevor Mitchell after giving him possibly permanent damage to his reputation as a goody two shoes and crystal clear school records. This was one of those situations where you realize that you win some and you lose some. And in this case I was about to lose... badly.

"What the hell was that?" Trevor growled at me with clenched fists hanging down by his lean side. "I just sat there for the past half hour listening to how I have 'become a different person' and how 'She's so disappointed in me' from the school counselor. Like I could give a rat's ass as to what she thinks of me. But what I want to know... Raven... is as to why you would yell such a heinous thing."

"I warned you though," I said cautiously, defending myself, "even you can vouch for that."

"You didn't answer my question," Trevor said, surprising me when his voice wasn't as harsh as I thought it would be but a bit gentler; tired sounding really.

"Uhm...," I said, caught off guard at the sudden semi-kindness in his voice, "I wanted to get to class but you wouldn't let me go."

"You? Wanting to get to class? Do you think I'm a moron to believe that?" Trevor scoffed, as if he obviously was not such a thing.

"Yes," I answered with "duh" in my tone. Honestly, I do think he is a moron. Who else would think they could get away with stealing my heart then a complete imbecile? What kind of half-wit would test my ability to shout? What kind of an idiot would claim to have slept with the whole cheerleading squad in one night? All signs point to one very stupid boy – Trevor Mitchell.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't they be escorting you to somewhere with metal bars and sexually pent up men?" I asked at his dubious face.

"Hardy har har," Trevor said dead pan. "No, because nothing happened, I just have to next week off – starting on Monday. So I'll be sad as to not see your lovely face for... two weeks is it? Unless that is, you come to visit." Trevor trailed a finger down my cheek when he mentioned my face and twirled a strand of my hair at 'unless' and turned on the charm full force when he turned his electrifying eyes full blast at me at 'visit.' They had this sort of pleading look in them. But I could not give in – I will not give in.

"In your dreams, Mitchell," I scoffed, rolling my sorrel-colored eyes at his hopeful face, that was obviously fake.

"If you say it, it shall be," Trevor said with a sickening sweet smile. It was so charming and effective that I almost threw up on him right then. Apparently Trevor noticed this and dropped his warm, soft hand back to his side.

"I-I have to get to class," I said, not making eye contact with him, in fear of what might happen if I was to do such an incredulously stupid thing such as that.

"Then I'll be seeing you later tonight, when it's dark and quiet and you least expect it," Trevor said with a slow wink before walking down the hall. My gaze turned to his tight, athletically sculpted butt for a fleeting, disturbing second. Shame washed through me as I realized I'd be having nightmares of that butt... and not the good kind either.

I let out a strangled sigh before walking down the same hallway as soon as he turned around the corner. I was not too aware of it then, but there were going to be big changes around here and I'm not just talking about Trevor either, but the entire student body. It was still tittering about the latest thing that had been the least bit interesting in this stupid town, which would just happen to be the scene between me and Trevor earlier today. I could only imagine as to what they will think when one of us practically disappears for a week.

I chuckled from the seat in my eighth period class, the last one of the day thank goodness, as I imagined some of the reactions. I got a few odd looks, but I was mainly ignored. Nothing new, but you think with being linked/associated to one of the most influential guys in school that I would get some nicer facial expressions in my direction. But I guess that's what I get being associated with a soccer snob, no matter how hott he is... Oh my God. The swear, apocalypse is coming! I just said -err, thought really that Trevor, yeah  _Trevor Mitchell_ , was hott! What is wrong with the world?

" _Nothing. You're finally getting it_ ," the voice said again from the very depth of my mind.

Sometimes I wish I could shut that thing up...

**-x-**

I stabbed at another slice up piece of my seasoned pork. Tonight was more tense than usual and only because Billy Boy's friend was here. That's right – Henry. It's not like Henry is a bad kid or anything, it's just that... his constant failed flirting with Becky was not helping him at all. Besides, being thirteen and a half (as he reminded us for the third time) and my dorky brother's biggest geek of a friend, he was not all that attractive. At least not in the way some other people are.

For instance, instead of perfectly placed strands of hair, Henry's is a curly mop of dark brown that could easily pass for a miniature Afro. Unlike some people's toned, tanned bodies that obviously took them a year or so to fully build, Henry was pasty and pale, proving his lack of interaction with sunlight and the social world. Henry also was slightly overweight, as most kids his age are, but he also had thick-brimmed glasses and small blemishes and pimples spread lightly across his skin. Whereas other people have clear skin that glowed bright enough to get Proactive to beg for them to be the poster child and contacts that they began to use during the sixth grade after Michael Davis made fun of them for having 'four eyes.' But now Michael has been cross eyed because those people punched him right between the eyes and they never truly went back.

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer," Henry said, giving Becky an once over while she almost choked on her side salad.

"You all ready turn red every time you look at her, skunk head," I commented before popping the tasteful pork in my mouth.

"Hey!" Billy Boy and Henry called out at the same time. I swear, either they're fraternal twins or dating.

"Raven, why can't you be nice to my friend?" Billy Boy asked in the same irritated voice he always uses with me nowadays. I was positive he was mostly irritated from the plain fact that Henry was full out flirting with the girl he secretly likes. I kind of hope that if Matt is stupid and never opens up his eyes and sees Becky in front of him that maybe... it wouldn't be too bad if Billy Boy and Becky got together – as long as they stay far away from me while they did it. And I mean  _far_.

I rolled my eyes. "If you tell him to stop trying to flirt with my friend I may be more considerate," I growled, sending a pointed/blatant glare at Henry.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Can I not tell Becky that I would be the photon to her electron and take her to an excited state?"

"What?" Becky asked in a strangled voice. Her face looked startled and was already draining of color. She had a hardened grip on her fork and her jaw tensed up on the lettuce in her mouth.

"What Henry is trying to say is," Billy Boy explained in the most serene voice, "he's touched Garry Kasparov. Will you touch him?"

Becky's blue doe eyes went wide.

"N-Not like that!" Henry shouted. "Garry Kasparov is a Russian, former World Chess Champion, regarded by many as the greatest chess player. I shook his hand once when I made it all the way to the nationals for that chess tournament. I swear that's it."

"Raven I am going home now," Becky said, standing up and moving around to grab her purple backpack and plaid patterened coat.

"What? No! Come on, they're just kids," I said, following her towards my wooden front door.

"Raven, I don't know if I can handle it," Becky whispered frantically. "I'm getting hit on by a thirteen-year-old kid. My minor by three years! And they're suggestive too. Did you hear the one about  _chess_? They made an innocent game into some sexual reference to pick up chicks." Becky let out a strangled sigh and said in her normal voice a moment later, "I'll just see you later tomorrow night. I'm going home to go to bed... ALONE!" With that she walked out the front door and into the night.

I sighed, anger and sadness welling up inside of me. I turned around and walked back over to the dinner table. I slumped down in my chair and picked at my side salad and sliced my pork into even tinier pieces. Where were my mother and father? Oh yeah, out decorating the yard for tomorrow night. My life was going to truly start tomorrow evening. I could be as reckless and creative as I wanted to because I am a teenage girl and let's face it – this is the only time of year where it is acceptable to dress like a full out whore. Besides Valentine's Day anyways.

I listened in on Billy Boy and Henry's conversation, and instantly regretted it when having heard the words, "But I'm drinking lots of milk." I didn't know whether to praise him on his good health or throw up. I think the second choice is more my style. Yeah, definately more my style.

I excused myself, leaving mine and Becky's unfinished meals on the table, and moved towards the staircase quickly. I mean, there is only so much testosterone a girl can take right before her period. With so many hormones in one room, surely something would have exploded given the circumstances. It could be Henry's face or Billy Boy's ankles or my baby maker for that matter. Hormones can ruin your life if tempting enough. See what happened to Jamie Lynn Spears? Just one of the many cases out there. Which is sort of depressing all on its own...

**-x-**

A shiver ran down my spine. I was standing in the only graveyard that inhabited Dullsville. I could only tell by how the grave markers/tombstones looked especially eerie in the moon light; the dark specs set in the stone tended to sparkle better at night. The moon is in its full state and made my torn, white dress stand out against the backdrop. It was frailed and lay loosely around my body, like one big, used rag. There was no one else here that I could see, so I walked around the site leisurely. There was no skip in my step nor an aim to my walk, yet I ended up walking up to the most interesting looking creatures.

There were five of them and they sat by the largest empty grave in the cemetery. The lower part of their legs hung over the edge, as if they were at the pool and only planned on getting their feet wet. They all looked comfortable and often smiled at each other. The smile was lively but it hid a nervousness and anxiety behind them; as if they were attempting to convince each other that everything would be just fine.

The five consisted of four guys and one girl. The first one, sitting the farthest left, looked to be the second smallest of the group. He had blonde, bed head hair and a soothing complexion. He had thick glasses that were rounded and had a faded brown look to them. He was wearing a white shirt that went all the way down to his wrists and had dirt stains covering it and his blue jeans. His skin was milky white and he was rather slender compared to the guy who sat next to him.

The next one in line was practically a giant; he towered over them all by a good four inches. His muscles bulged under the thin, Mötley Crew graphic tee shirt. His jeans were worn, but stained with dark brown and red specs. He had a darker skin tone then the others, but it was still lighter than the last boy's. He wore a black cap with only half of the skull and cross bones that was originally on it there. Little tuffs of dark hair protruded from the lining of the cap and blended nicely with his dark eyes.

Unlike the next one, whose auburn hair blazed against his light blue eyes. The moonlight caught on his small hoop piercing that was looped with the skin near his mouth. He also had one on his left eyebrow pierced that didn't quite catch the light in the same way. His hair was short and spiked out in most directions. He had on a light blue tee shirt that had a big gash in the back, yet managed to look cool with his dark pair of jeans and pendant hanging loosely from his thick neck.

The girl sat next to him with a sullen look on her face. She was whispering to the blue-eyed boy, cupping her creamy, manicured hand around his ear and putting her glossy, rose red lips millimeters away from his pierced earlobe. She was petite and had chocolate brown hair in a simple bob cut that looked as though it were cut just the other day. Her dark brown eyes swam as he spoke back to her. She looked relaxed in her white spaghetti strap shirt and dark jean skirt that stopped mid-thigh. She had a light skin tone compared to the tanned guy to the right of her.

He was well built, but in a more subtle way then the second guy. He had bronzed skin that was authentic from spending a great deal of time outdoors. His hair fell down lazily on top of his forehead, made of blonde chunks and some dark strands thrown in here and there. He had on a grungy, white tee shirt that was a bit torn at the edges that he wore with black jeans that had chains hanging from one side that connected to the other. He stared off into space until suddenly his vision swung over to me. His aqua-green eyes locked on mine and my breath hitched in my throat.

I turned to flee but as soon as I did I almost bumped into the last guy's chest, that looked too much like a certain soccer snob for his own good. The similarities were eerie, especially when he reached out his hand towards me and said in an almost undeniable voice, "Raven, wouldn't you like to join us?"

He smiled a dazzling smile at me, showing off his white, well cared for teeth. Especially the two that seemed sharper than the rest. I put my hand slowly towards his before saying, with my hand in midair, "No." His face fell then a second later overcame with anger. His forehead creased and his eyebrows bent down while his breathing became hard and forced, making his chest raise and fall at an alarming rate.

Then, out of nowhere, a tapping came. It was hard and shattered the image of the Trevor-look-alike. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, sending the eye crusties falling to my black bedspread. The tapping continued and I got out of bed, suspecting it just to be a tree branch being blown on to the side of the house, and made my way over to the window.

I only had my skimpy night shirt on that had the guy from Donnie Darko plastered all over it, so you could see why I had a combination of feeling virtually naked, embarrassed, and worst of all, anxious as I lifted my curtain fully to see Trevor Mitchell on a tree branch near my window mouthing the words "Let me in" in my direction. The stupid thing was... I did.


	6. Ugh

**The Change Within**

_Chapter Five: Ugh_

* * *

Ugh. I cannot believe I just promised her that. I sound like a stalker now. 'When it's dark and quiet.' It was supposed to sound seductive - almost like a booty call. If I am going to get any closer to her I cannot be a freaking creeper... Unless she is into creepers. She almost went on a date with that creep-o that lived on Benson Hill before he suddenly moved away a few days before said date. I mean, I know she is scary and all, but to run him out of town?- He has to be a pansy... or gay.

But I have stuff to do! I am Trevor Mitchell, I have a life! I still need to get a costume that goes with Matt and Kara's costumes. I figure if he sees Raven every year I might as well tag along; maybe even get to use a line or two. But still... Do you know how hard it will be to find something to watch Goldy Locks and Papa Bear? There is no way in hell I am going to be Mama Bear -  _way_  too couple-ish, and Baby Bear is out of the question - I'm too mature (if you know what I mean ;)).

I thought about what to wear as I entered my eighth period class, Spanish III, the dumbest class that I have this year. Well, it's not that I don't like the class... It's just that I plan on being a professional soccer player or a philanthropist (I know right - the jock used a  _big word_. Stereotypes are shit) not a gardener or busboy (Although they can come in handy sometimes).

I sat down next to Bethany Wershäw absentmindedly as she blatantly ogled my new hair and gripping clothes. I suppose the gray lips were a bit too much. Maybe when I kiss Raven I will wear white instead so that when we walk around with matching gray lips - err, not that I want to kiss her or anything it's just part of the plan to crush her heart and stuff - everyone will know that we were completely and totally making out. Boy will her life be hell after that when girls like Bethany and Wendy and Jennifer and whoever else finds out. I cannot wait to see them have a cow and blindly hate Raven. Turning them all against her will raise my pity factors and hopefully make for some easy 'rebounds.'

Yes, life will be good.

That was until Senora Garcia called me from the front of the room, with her sexy, before-class-starts-voice, captivating everyone's attention and causing their heads to snap in my direction; towards the middle of the classroom.

"Yes?" I asked in Spanish.

"Have you done something new with your hair?" she asked in a rich accent that flew smoothly from her mouth directly into my ear canal. It made me wonder if it would sound sexier than other girls if she decided to talk dirty to me.

"Yes. Do you think it is sexy?" A collection of giggles emerged from the girls who could translate the phrase. Senora Garcia smiled slightly and made a big deal of rolling her baby blue eyes and passed out papers, obviously ignoring my question. That would be a yes.

I ran a hand through my darker hair, tousling it a bit, and giving Senora Garcia a very effective wink. She turned a light crimson and I could not help but smirk - Senora Garcia is rather attractive. With her plump breasts and tiny curves she looked as though she were just out of college. Besides, there was not any ring on her left finger, so why can't I flirt with her a little?- Maybe comment on her dimples and rich, dark hair. What could possibly go wrong?

With Senora Garcia aside, I finished the worksheet (well Chris Tyler did, but he is just way too easy to cheat off of) and basically twiddled my thumbs with Bethany's until the bell rang, signaling I could finally leave this dump and not come back for a week. It would be like a mini-vacation; a well deserved mini-vacation. Granted, I had to miss soccer for a week and I fail any assignment, quiz, test, and/or project that is due, but I can always 'charm' my teacher into giving me extra credit points. But until then I have soccer practice and Coach does not recommend tardiness.

So I went into the boys' locker room and did my normal routine. Which consisted of taking off my tee shirt and snapping it against the nearest guy's bare back (it makes a cool noise); then I change out of my clothes and into our gray practice shirt, black practice shorts, shin guards, gray practice socks, and cleats; next I review my appearance in the mirror (I got to look good for the ladies that are watching). When I am satisfied with my gorgeous-ness I brag about banging a cheerleader to the nearest guy who will listen and finally I find myself on the soccer field, plain black and white soccer ball in hand.

Coach Harris makes us do a two mile warm up, which me and Tison Avery achieve the goal time, thirteen minutes, with fifteen seconds to spare. After everyone completes it we join in a group circle and do stretches based on what we need to stretch out. My calves have been hurting so I have just been touching my toes occasionally, rocking from the balls of my feet to my heels. Then we work on ball touches and dribble around the entire school twice and once around the soccer fields.

I wink at the girls who stare a bit too long and then start talking to the person next to me so I don't burst out laughing on the spot at their sudden shyness. Then once we are done with all the running and ball touches we start doing short passes and work our way to crossing; taking a step back after every other pass. Coach usually has a certain agenda and today we are working on corners because we were 'lacking' last game. Our team has a finished issue and most of the guys have awful accuracy. I have scored five goals in the last six games, but even that does not matter unless I have someone else to help me. Occasionally Matt will dribble up from his defensive post and cross it in for someone to try to score, but usually he just stays in his comfort zone.

We take a five minute break and I down most of my water. It is certainly refreshing, feeling the cool liquid swish around my dry mouth and quench the thirst in my throat. I let out a pleasurable sigh and talk to Matt about a party I am going to throw while my parents are out of town for a week for their twentieth anniversary. I'm thinking of making it a pool party since I love chicks in bikinis even though we are going into November. Ooh, instead I could just throw a hot tub party!

I wonder aloud to Matt if I should invite Raven and her weird friend to the party. Matt shrugs but quietly agrees. He would never say it out loud, but he may have the tiniest, unnoticeable crush on one of them. He tends to like brunettes and quiet girls, so I am pretty sure Raven is out of the question. I would kill him if he tried to date her anyways - Raven is mine (purely for the revenge I seek).

Coach calls us over and we do a cool down mile before stretching and going home. I take my time changing in the locker room since I know what will happen at home later - mom will avoid looking at my new hair and clothes while my father will only mumble a few common phrases and stuff his mouth at dinner so he won't have to actually carry out a genuine conversation with me. My mother will poke at her food, but will only eat a small portion until I excuse myself and hide away in my bedroom. Which is exactly what happened.

So now, I am sitting on my sports themed comforter and staring dreamily out my window, thinking about what it would feel like to take a jog around eight-thirty at night. Then it dawned on me that I can and my parents would not be able to out run me or control me now that I can sleep in tomorrow. So I changed out of my jeans and tee shirt into black running shorts and a black shirt that had no sleeves and a gash down both sides so if you stand at the right angle you could see my chest and abdominal muscles. I then put on the cloudy gray lipstick, the feeling still odd on my lips and the ritual premature yet. I slipped on my running shoes that were in my closet and slipped out my first story window to the plush grass that my front lawn was made of. I did my stretches by the side of the house and started jogging on the sidewalk with no clear destination in my head.

After forty minutes of running I leaned against a dark green mailbox labeled "Madisons" and looked perplexed yet interested at the house I happened to stumble upon. It was odd how Raven always seemed to land straight in my lap at the most random times. And with my drive and initiative, it is all I can do to keep her there. So I walked over to the tree near their house. It has a sturdy looking branch that hung right outside a window. The light was barely on and was somewhat blocked out by a transparent, black curtain. I was going to take a chance as to whose it was. I wonder how pissed her parents would be at Raven if I happen to stumble upon their window and whisper-yelled, "Hey, you wanted to fuck me tonight?"

I sniggered at the idea as I climbed the tree, carefully avoiding the little nubs that would scrape my arms and legs. By the time I made it up I could see the mechanical rabbit poster for that one movie up on the wall...  _Donnie Darko_! I'll have to watch that movie for a conversation piece, if anything. So it was obviously Raven's room and it was confirmed when I could see her figure entwined in her dark sheets through the almost nonexistent curtains. She seemed to be stirring so I decided to tap on the window. When she did not move I started knocking harder, more thumps at a time. Eventually she sat up and rubbed her eyes lazily.

Her hair rose up to one side and this was probably the first time I had ever seen her without make-up on. She looked a bit fuller in color without the emphasis of the black eye make-up on her face. Plus her brown eyes glowed once the light set on them. She must have fallen asleep with the light on or she was not as unafraid of the dark as I always imagined her to be.

She looked shocked to find me outside her window as she stared at my face with wide eyes.

"Let me in." I exaggerated the lip movements so she could understand as I audibly said the words as well. But it was my turn to go wide eyed when she opened the window for me to climb through. I took the opportunity graciously and slid into her room with ease.

She was pulling on a pair of black Soffe shorts when she asked in a half-irritated, half-curious tone, "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be shagging the brains off of some girl by now?"

I smirked at her. "So you have discovered my purpose of coming here, huh?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically while crossing her arms. We were standing on opposite sides of the room and she responded in her usual icy tone, "As if I would sleep with a Neanderthal like you. I think I would rather have a sleepover with Clarissa Hodge and Minnie Teslo before having sex with you."

Ouch. That was not a good sign, but instead of showing it I decided I would widen my smirk as I took a few strides closer. She shifted a bit but still watched my actions cautiously. I stopped moving halfway to her and I turned towards her bookshelf instead. I grabbed a thick book off of the black painted shelf and saw it was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's short stories and poems.

"Poe, huh?" I asked, checking out the dark cover with a silver, printed raven on it. "You know, I am an aspiring poet myself."

Her dark eyebrows raised slightly and she asked with curiosity laced thick in her voice, "Like what?"

I set the heavy book back on its rightful place on the shelf and said as I did so, "Money is green; Blood is red;What would it take; To get you in my bed?"

I chuckled quietly as she muttered, "I should have known." Then she spoke up and retorted with ease, "I liked Han Solo; But you remind me of Luke; The last pick up line; Made me want to puke."

I scowled at her, not liking at all how she mocked me so easily. When I turned back to her she was smirking proudly and I wanted to know some way to wipe it off. There were only two ways to do that... So I decided the first was the best tactic: Make her uncomfortable.

"Luke Skywalker, eh? So you think I'm a pretty boy?" I asked, taking a few steps closer, smiling broadly and showing most of my teeth in the process.

"The keyword is ' _boy_.' Besides, you had a thing for a your sister - which is creepy by even my standards," Raven argued without much struggle.

" _Puh-lease_. I am more of an Anakin," I responded. Then I cocked and eyebrow and continued with a smirk, "With that being said, you would make a pretty good Padmay - you certainly wear enough make-up to pull it off."

By this point there was only a few inches between us and she was caught between the wall, her wardrobe, and me. She backed up against the wall and I put my left arm by her neck, keeping her caught between me and the wooden bureau. Her brown eyes flashed with concern as she watched my hand fall near her head. She gulped as I put my right hand around the same area, but on the other side.

I watched her breasts heave up and down as her breathing quickened from the anxiety I was causing her. I moved myself closer to her and it was all she could do to try and sink back into the wall. I do not think I have ever really seen her this shy around me, especially since we were in closer quarters the other day. Except now, she made no move to rat me out or scream for her parents. This was my chance and by God I was going to take it.

"So what do you say, Raven?" I asked as huskily as I could manage. "You want to be my Amadalla?"

She opened her mouth to answer my question but before she could say anything I clamped my mouth down on hers and started the passion flow. I moved my lips against hers and soon she was reacting to my action. My head tilted to the left as we kissed as I dragged a tooth slowly across her bottom lip, tasting a bit of the skin that lay there as I slid my tongue along her fleshy lip right behind my whitened tooth. Her breath was heated as she exhaled into my mouth. I let go of her lips and slipped my tongue slowly into her mouth. My tongue slid over her glossy teeth and I could faintly taste the mint-flavored toothpaste she probably used earlier.

Her tongue was cool as it met against mine. We took a simultaneous breath and continued as if nothing had happened. She wrapped her arms onto my backside; one between my shoulder blades and the other on my lower back, pulling me closer, into her. My pelvic bone pressed against hers and I had to adjust my hands accordingly. I placed one lower down on her hip, while I cupped her face with the other.

I broke away a moment later and I started to trail kisses along her jawline before leaving little nips along her neck. She moaned a little as I bit and sucked at the sweet spot in between her shoulder and neck. I worked a little longer there so I knew there would be a hickey for part of the week and definitely on Halloween. I worked my way slowly back to her lips, kissing her with purpose and slightly tasting the soap that was left on her skin. I planted a tender kiss on her lips that lingered as I thought of the costume I spotted her buying at the costume store in the mall. A bumble bee would suit her well and I would not be surprised if she looked good in it. I left Raven another kiss before pulling away and moving my lips towards her ear.

"I'll leave those as an incentive so that you realize that one day you will be hooked on my kisses and it may just be too late," I whispered in a rugged tone, most likely from the lack of oxygen and breath-taking feeling that was kissing Raven Madison.

Her body stiffened and she paled as I moved away from her and we untangled our arms from each other. I gave her a blinding, toothy smile before turning and climbing out the window again and down the uneven tree.

There were only two things after that experience that I knew for sure. One of them was that Raven Madison, little Ole Monster Girl, was a good kisser. The other one was that she was starting to fall for me, and it would not be long before I could kiss her all the time.

I can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I haven't died and here is the latest chapter. What did you think? About time, right? Lol, but anyways I completely and totally appreciate all of the love and reviews and little comments. Keep it up and I'll keep writing :D Well, I mean, I would write anyways, but reviews just make it so much more enjoyable ;)

**Author's Note:**

> ( Hello! Yes, hi. My name is Lilly :) In case any of you are familiar with this work, I have the same one posted on fanfiction. I plan on transferring my some of my stories over here because I am unhappy with how fanfiction is being handled at the moment. I may still use it, but I'm going to primarily spend my time over here. I'm still trying to get the hang of this and I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of this story :))


End file.
